Baby Maybe?
by X-Feli-Chan-X
Summary: Roy's leaving on a trip towards the end of Ed's pregnancy, what will happen?  Fem!Ed and Preg!Ed


**I made this because I figured I need to write a gender switch fic at some point in my career...So tada!**

**I was listening to a radio talk show on Christmas eve and it was just sooo cute soundingish...though it did not end the way this fic does, I quite like the way it turned out actually...**

**Please tell me what you think about it...^^; I'd like to know how you guys think I did...ehe**

* * *

><p>Ed moaned softly as Roy pressed himself into her again, his arm curving around her round stomach. His chest was pressed against her back as he slowly moved within her, trying to go deeper with each gentle thrust. His hand moved around her enlarged belly, searching for his, sure to be kicking, child.<p>

"Roy," Ed gasped as she felt her muscles tighten and waves of heat washing over her body. Roy grunted softly as he thrust himself in one last time to his hilt and shuddered as the clamping of Ed's muscles forced him into coming. As Ed felt herself coming undone, she intertwined her fingers with Roy's on her stomach.

The both of them were left panting deeply. Roy kissed the side of her neck before he pulled himself out and turned Ed onto her back. The blonde kept her eyes closed as she tried to breathe regularly.

The Promised Day had come and gone and Ed and Roy had been able to take their relationship further because Ed had left the military after finally getting Alphonse's body back. And so they began to date and two years later, she and Roy had gotten married once he became Fuhrer. And now a year after marriage, Ed found herself pregnant.  
>The downside to having the Fuhrer as a husband was that he often had to make diplomatic trips. Normally, Ed would go with Roy, but both Dr. Knox and Dr. Marcoh forbid her to go on trains once she reached her final two months of pregnancy.<p>

Roy was leaving on a three-week trip to Areugo the next morning and the baby was due in the middle of his second week away.

Both Roy and Ed did everything that they could to induce labor early, so Roy wouldn't miss the birth, but nothing had worked as of yet.

"Anything, Ed?" She opened her eyes sleepily to find Roy hovering over her, his hand gently rubbing her stomach, looking just a bit hopeful.

"Nothing, Roy, your child is stubborn." Roy hung his head with a humorless chuckle as he nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck.

"She's just like her mother." Ed frowned, and playfully slapped her husband's arm.

"No, _he's_ just like his father."

Roy shook his head and lifted it to look at Ed again.

"Once more?"

"Roy." Ed huffed. "We've done it three times now._ Three._ If the third time wasn't the charm, it's not gonna be the fourth one either." She glanced at the clock on the bed stand. "Besides, it's two-thirty. You have a big day tomorrow, you need your sleep."

Roy sighed and lay down next to Ed, pulling her as close as her stomach would allow.

"I just don't want to miss it. I don't want you to go through it alone."

"I won't be alone; I'll have Al with me." Roy glared mildly at her. "I know, I know, not the same. But you seem to forget how much I've lived through."

"To be honest," Roy shook his head, "it scares me to think of all the times I nearly lost you..." He took a lock of blond hair between his fingers and twirled it for a few moments. "Maybe I'll cancel, and go in a few mon-" Ed silenced him by raising her right hand to his face, cupping it gently.

"Roy, you can't do that. We both know that. We'll have more kids than this one, I'm sure," She smiled cheekily as she rubbed her thumb in circles on his cheek. "You'll be home for the next one."

Roy shook his head again and was about to open his mouth when Ed cut him off.

"No. We aren't going to keep arguing over something we can't change. I'll be fine, and when you get back, I'll be greeting you at the station, baby in my arms, and we'll both be fine. Goodnight."

With a little difficulty, Ed rolled over, but was asleep within moments. Roy scooted closer and rubbed his hand up and down her side before he kissed her cheek and whispered,

"Night."

* * *

><p>Ed hugged Roy again as he was about to walk onto the train. Dr. Marcoh, Knox, Riza, Jean, and Alphonse were standing a few yards away, ready to grab Ed if she were to try to sneak onto the train with Roy (which she had done once before).<p>

She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, much to her dismay. She tried to hide her yawns and how shitty she really felt from Roy to keep him from worrying.

She'd been awake for most of the remainder of the night with contractions. But they weren't the real deal because of how different each one was and the contractions did not regulate and come in an orderly amount of time. The doctors had both told her that practice contractions were common in first-time mothers.

Now they seemed to have passed, but she was still left with very uncomfortable cramping in her abdominals.

"I'll be rooting for you, Ed." Roy placed a kiss on her forehead, before taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger to tilt her head up. "Love you." Roy kissed her deeply, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they broke away after someone coughed and the train's final boarding whistle blew, Ed whispered,

"Love you, too." Roy backed away and then turned and boarded the train.

Ed's hand settled on her stomach as she watched him disappear onto the train, and she rubbed it soothingly. The baby however, kicked harshly at her hand, and she gasped as she felt sudden wet warmth between her legs.

Surprised and shocked by the fact that her water had just broke; she swayed a little before landing on her knees.

"Sister!" Al was by her side in moments, knowing something had happened. "What's wrong?"

The others followed the younger Elric at a slower pace.

"The baby, Al." She looked up into his eyes, a mixture of happiness, worry, and fear bubbled within them. "It's coming, Al."

Riza quickly ordered Jean to pull up the car and to take the doctors with him. Ed winced as she felt a contraction, worse than the ones from the night before, course through her.

"Shit."

"Ed!" Golden eyes snapped up as they saw Roy sprinting toward the little group.

"Get back on the train, Bastard, I'm fine!"

"Yeah, Ed." Roy knelt down beside her and signaled something to Riza. The woman then went toward the train's luggage car with Al hesitantly following behind her. "You think that I'm just going to watch as you fall, and everyone surrounds you, and not come running too?"

"You have to go," She gasped, "the conference-"

"-can go to hell. The baby's coming, isn't it?" Ed could only nod. "Come on then." Roy picked her up and headed for the station's entrance. "I'll be with you the entire time, Ed. Deep breaths now, alright?"

* * *

><p>"Come on Ed, deep breaths and a few more pushes and -"<p>

"Shut the fuck up, Roy! You try and push something the size of a watermelon out your_ ass_-"

"-Ed, keep breathing!"

"I'll breathe if I want to breathe! Gah, shit!" The blonde scrunched her eyes shut, keeping her hand clenched around Roy's as his other hand moved a cool cloth over her forehead.

"Now Ed, the baby's almost ou-" Marcoh was interrupted yet again by Ed.

"I think I can tell," she growled, no longer caring about manners.

She'd been in the hospital in labor for five hours and was more tired than she'd thought she ever could be. Her muscles were shaking and cramping on her; the contractions had not given her any time to relax and neither Dr. Knox nor Marcoh were being very helpful. The only thing they seemed to be doing was commenting on how well she was doing, or telling her obvious things.

"Then push, kid." Knox was losing his patience with her and she knew it. She made a feeble attempt at a push and then fell back against the hospital bed, turning her head towards Roy and whispered in a hoarse voice,

"I can't Roy, I can't do this." The Fuhrer tightened his grip on her hand and set down the washcloth to cup her cheek.

"Who lived through human transmutation?"

"Al and me..." Came the weak response.

"Who stopped a terrorist on a train at the age of 12?"

"...Me..."

"Who got a beam through her side that she should have died from, but lived?"

"Me..."

"Who defeated Father on the Promised Day?"

"Me." The response grew a little in strength each time.

"Who brought back her brother's body?"

"Me."

"Who is giving birth to my child, and is going to be a wonderful mother?"

"M...Me?" Ed was hesitant and Roy could hear the questioning undertone in her voice.

"Yes, you." He kissed her sweaty forehead and whispered, "You _can _do this. Now come on Ed, _push_."

She took a deep breath and did as Roy told her to, gritting her teeth against the pain.

"Good job, Ed! We can see the head now. It's almost out!"

"I don't need a fucking play-by-play, I know the head's almost out!"

The delivery room's spectating doctors fell silent and the only noises to be heard was Ed's panting and Roy's quiet encouragements.

Ed whimpered and bit her lip on the final push, and fell back against the pillows when she heard her baby cry.

Knox came up to them as Marcoh cleaned the baby.

"Good job, you two. Roy, why don't you go and cut the cord?"

Roy looked down at Ed, who smiled weakly up at him, and nodded. Kissing her chastely, he walked around the bed to where Marcoh was. Marcoh handed him the scissors and Roy held his breath as he shakily cut the baby's physical connection to it's mother.

Roy gaped down at the little baby boy in Marcoh's arms as the doctor finished wrapping him in a blanket. Smiling, the doctor handed the baby to Roy and went about cleaning the room with Knox.

Roy stared down at the small child he and Ed had made. The crying baby opened his eyes for a moment, long enough for Roy to see the familiar golden irises of his lover's, before they scrunched up and he wailed again. Roy slowly walked back to Ed, holding the child with one arm, as he stroked his damp, soft, dark hair.

"Roy?" Ed whispered, looking up at him tiredly. He sat beside his sleepy wife and held out the bundle for her to take. It took her a minute to figure out how to hold the baby right, but when she did, a happy smile settled on her face. The baby quieted almost immediately, and instead of starting to wail again, it cooed softly.

"He _is_ a lot like me already." Ed looked up at him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "He finds comfort in your arms, and he likes you more than he does me." Ed chuckled a little and nudged him.

"Quit bein' a sap, he just got tired of cryin'."

The two fell silent as they watched their baby observe his new world.

"I was wrong, Roy." Said man looked to Ed as she continued. "I couldn't have done it without you." Roy pressed a light kiss to her temple.

"I'm glad I could be here, I'm sure you would've done fine without me...After seeing you through the window of that train, I knew where I _really_ needed to be." Ed smiled up at Roy and whispered,

"I'm glad."

Neither of them knew that Dr. Knox had been taking pictures of the beginnings of family bonding, until they heard him say,

"Now, that one's a keeper."


End file.
